Happily Ever After After
by wereleopard
Summary: Farm boy Clark met, fell in love with his Prince Charming Lex Luthor, what happens after the wedding? . This is for CLFF 36 and the line is ‘still fairest of them all’


Title: Happily Ever After…After  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Pairing: Clex  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Smallville  
Summary: Farm boy Clark met, fell in love with his Prince Charming Lex Luthor, what happens after the wedding???? . This is for CLFF 36 and the line is 'still fairest of them all'  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Clark stood staring out from high in a turret looking over at the kingdom he had escaped from his evil father Jor'El and met, fell in love and married the man of his dreams Lex Luthor. His own Prince Charming.

The young man sighs once they were married he had thought everything would have worked out for them but there were so many problems.

For Clark, the main one was not doing anything. There were servants who did everything for him and he was bored, so very bored and when he tried to bring up with Lex his husband would just smile and give him the 'awww you are so cute look' and then move on.

If Lex continued to do that Clark was going to have to hurt him, not that he believed in violence of course. That brought him to the second problem he hardly ever saw his husband and they hadn't made love in awhile.

It sucks when your husband has to run a kingdom, Clark would've helped but even he came close to the subject Lex left so quickly it made his head spin.

Something was going to have to bend or Clark was going to break and Lex would lose him and that was the last thing that he wants, it would destroy a part of him.

Taking a deep breath he turns away from the stunning view. "No time like the present." He said to himself and went off in search of his husband.

XXXXXX

Lex stares down at the scrolls littering his table and sighs. "Where to start?" He asks himself.

"How about the part that you are on the verge of losing your husband, or is that what you are trying to do?" Clark asks.

Lex's head shoots up and stares at Clark in disbelief. "Clark what are you talking about?"

"I've tried to talk to you over and over again but you always ignore it or move on. When was the last time we held each other, kissed or made love?"

Lex opens and closes his mouth. "It was….." He stutters to a stop.

"Well…" Clark shakes his head. "You don't remember either. Lex I can't keep living like this."

"Clark what do you want me to do? Really tell me, I am trying to run a kingdom I only have two hands." Lex shouts lashing out afraid that Clark was going to leave him. Fear always brought out Lex's worse side.

"You're treating me as if I am an idiot Lex. I have nothing to do, I have offered my help to you but you don't think I can do anything do you. What am I to you Lex just a pretty face, someone to take to parties and smile nicely. Is that it? If so you have picked the wrong guy." Clark turns away.

Lex bends his head and takes a deep calming breath. "I married you because I fell in love Clark. I know I'm doing this wrong but I have spent so long not trusting people and actually having to do it myself I'm not sure I know how to do it any other way."

Clark turns back to the man he married and walks over to him. He wraps his muscular arms around the smaller man and held him tightly against his broad chest. "All you had to do was say that Lex, it's still not going to be perfect and we will argue but at least now I know why."

Clark bends his head and kisses Lex softly on the lips. "I'm sorry Clark."

"Try not to do it again, so what problems are you having here?" He asks.

"That's ok Clark I can…" Lex stops at the look on his husbands face. "Sorry that didn't take long did it. Well there are some court laws I have to go through and then of course there are the farmers." He waved his hand over the desk over flowing with work.

"Lex you do the law things, I have no idea about that but farming that I know better than you I'll take a look at that for you."

Lex laughed. "Thank you Clark and maybe an early night tonight?" He suggests.

Clark grins wickedly. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Clark," Lex waits until his gorgeous man turns to him, "you're still the fairest of them all." He said laughing.

Clark glares at him and throws a balled up piece of paper but couldn't stop the laughter. They had the fairytale romance, the wonderful wedding, but the ever after that was something they had to work at. Clark knew that they both would, it wouldn't be easy and their arguments would be epic but being together made that all worth while.

The End 


End file.
